Dependencia Hipotética
by Miko no Yoru
Summary: Simplemente un blanco lienzo donde podías escribir otro pasado, uno donde tu encajaras. No habías estado enamorado de él toda la vida, eso sería una mentira. Tan solo reflejaste tus emociones humanas en él, por eso ahora sufres de Histeria y dependencia.


_**Sumary: **__Simplemente un blanco lienzo donde podías escribir otro pasado, uno donde tu encajaras. No habías estado enamorado de él toda la vida, eso sería una mentira. Tan solo reflejaste tus emociones humanas en él, por eso ahora sufres de Histeria y dependencia._

…

**Dependencia Hipotética**

**Parte I**

… …

Existen en teoría otros universos paralelos.

En teoría se dice que en cada decisión se crea uno. Un SI o un NO determinan en cual de esos continúes.

En este universo paralelo, tú… escapas.

… …

Mientras permaneces parado en medio de esa habitación destruida. El cuerpo inconsciente a tus pies que vuelve a sangrar por el torso y solo te quedas mirando. Si lo dejas morir sería más fácil, pero algo aun en ti no te dejaba matarlo.

Vuelves a curar sus heridas, vuelves a cambiarlo de ropa y dejarlo descansar en el mismo futón. Se siente extraño y algo indica dentro de ti, que ahora no tienes nada, habías perdido todo y extrañamente no te sentías mejor.

Siempre habías considerado que el lazo que tenías con Naruto sustentaba parte de tu humanidad, ahora ya no lo tienes, pero no fue elección tuya.

Pasan las horas y Naruto abre los ojos, te mira asustado y tú no dices nada. Tratas de retirarte tomando tu espada, pero el sostiene tu manga mientras se sienta y la herida se abre otra vez. Lo miras y él te devuelve la mirada aun confuso.

Largos son los minutos en los que él calla, y tú solo vuelves a sentarte a su lado. No lo reconoces, esta era una persona muy distinta a ese amigo que alguna vez tuviste y eso te asusta.

Lo miras y Naruto separa sus labios para preguntar. Está asustado y lanza la primera pregunta. En ese instante, tus labios separan su voluntad de lo que ordena tu cerebro. Creas otra historia, otra donde tú no encajas y él tampoco, tu expresión no cambia tal vez por eso él te cree.

Otra historia donde todos mueren, donde tú no eres más que otro comerciante que desistió de su oficio, donde él es nuevamente tu amigo, desde pequeños.

Él no sonríe, porque en ese instante, vuelve a perder su familia, tal vez mataste una parte que aun antes, estaba muerta; antes no tenía una familia y ahora tampoco.

La noche es corta, el amanecer llega pronto y aun no duermes, no has pensado todavía en las consecuencias. Al verse no dicen nada, él por acostumbrarse a su pena y tú porque no reconoces a esa persona.

Salen de ese lugar y comienzan a viajar, pero aun sin mediar palabra él te sigue y tú no protestas. Algo en tu pecho se siente incómodo cuando lo ves tan ajeno, tan triste, tan diferente a lo que solía ser.

Una semana después dejas de dormir, Tobi te busca, Konoha busca el cuerpo muerto de Naruto, esos eran los detalles olvidados, pero aun ante todo eso Naruto poco a poco recuperaba su temperamento y su alegre personalidad poco a poco, pero ese no era el detalle…

Se suponía que deberías destruir a Konoha, se suponía que Tobi te ayudaría, se suponía que Naruto debería estar muerto, deberías haber extraído su bijuu, pero te convenciste que alejando al héroe de la Hoja era una forma de vengarte y dejarla desprotegida, que no necesitabas a Tobi.

Las noches lluviosas y ruidosas en ese pueblo olvidado no te dejan dormir, pero eso es una mentira que intestas creer. En realidad habías desplazado tus prioridades, por darte una segunda oportunidad como un ser humano, uno con un pasado olvidado, eso te creaba insomnio.

El rubio camina a tu lado sin dejar de hablar, tú te convences que necesitabas compañía, que necesitabas reflejar parte de tus emociones reprimidas en él, eso era un primer paso para intentar dejar de lado la soledad.

Algo dentro se reanima y golpeas su cabeza para que deje de hablar, él gruñe y discuten. Tenías alguien con quien podías gritar.

Ese día hacía calor en ese pequeño pueblo de la Tierra del Fuego.

Ese día lo contaste como el primero, el primer día huyendo.

… …

Casi había pasado un año. Hoy llovía, la País del Sonido era algo frio en esa época.

Naruto y tú discutían. Tal vez tu mentira no había sido muy precisa, no eras comerciante tal vez ese era el oficio más ajeno al ser Ninja, lo más fácil había sido ser un caza recompensas, no trabajabas para la alianza Shinobi, tan solo matabas a cualquier ninja con precio en su cabeza.

Hoy Naruto lo vio.

Los rasgos de su personalidad habían permanecido exactos, su sentido de justicia, el discernimiento entre lo malo y lo bueno, lo correcto de lo incorrecto.

Dejando un grito frustrado, Naruto decide dejarte ahí parado.

Las cosas no van bien para tu yo antiguo, acabas desesperado por su partida tan abrupta y sales tras él, tu espada cae y no importa. Acabas de aceptar en ese instante que ya no importa nada aparte de él.

Mientras dejas que la lluvia te moje y tu forma de ser se la lleve las gotas de agua al caer, tu rostro muestra una expresión de desespero. Aun no lo entiendes, pero el vivir con alguien aparte de ti mismo, era reconfortante. Saber que hay alguien que te espera ahí, alguien que reconozca tu existencia, saber que alguien más te tenía presente.

Dependías de Naruto, ahora dependías de él, pero tú no querías que él se corrompiera, por otra parte, tú ya estabas corrompido así que no importaba. Tu conocías el rostro de una persona agonizando, el rostro de una persona muerta, así que no importaba ganar dinero así. Pero era evidente que Naruto no lo aceptaba.

Tú mentías todos los días, sin contemplaciones, sin remordimientos en tu conciencia, eso no había cambiado. Naruto lo creía y no sospechaba nada, entonces no había de que temer.

Suponiendo eso, hoy él había descubierto una, la más insignificante de todas, si descubriese lo demás… seria tu fin.

Lo miras entre los arboles caminado con prisa en medio de esa lluvia y corres a él. Naruto te ignora y lo tomas por el brazo. Tratas de arrastrarlo contigo, pero no lo consigues, porque él se niega y grita: _Mentiroso._

Algo de furia se extiende por tu cuerpo al escucharlo decir eso y caminar otra vez, lejos de ti.

En ese instante, solo en ese pareces haber madurado y el peso de tus acciones cae a tus hombros. Sabes que si él se aleja, ya no te queda nada, no eres tu él que se va, es él y eso no te gusta. Te duele adentro, en el pecho.

Lo alcanzas y pelean como antes, Naruto es débil y ya no había entrenado, su fuerza mermaba con el tiempo. Mientras vuelves a entrar en la mentira en la que vives, tratas que Naruto sea racional. Tratas que no te deje.

— ¿Cómo pretendes que vivamos?... ¿Cómo esperas que sigamos viajando?...— Gritas y él no puede responderte mientras pelean. Naruto se libera y también grita.

— ¡No lo sé!... pero no quiero vivir así…— Sus palabras duelen y no sabes cómo responder, por eso evitas su mirada.

La escena es incomoda y él parece sentirse culpable al mirarte. La lluvia se detiene y el cielo esta oscuro, en ese lugar hay pocas luces, eso evita que el vea por completo tu peor estado.

Parece arrepentirse de sus palabras y trata de disculparse, no sabe cómo. Toma tus manos y tiembla. En ese instante conseguiste que se quedara ahí contigo, eso estaba bien.

Te prometes que esta será la última mentira, pero sabes que eso también lo es, aun así lo pronuncias: _Será solo por un tiempo._

Naruto duda, pero responde: "_Esta bien…_".

Mientras que él te conduce, a la morada temporal que comparten, no te sientes mal, no tienes remordimientos, estas con él eso es lo importante.

La ropa se desliza, la lluvia vuelve a caer.

Es la primera vez que besas a Naruto, así. No tienes experiencia alguna con respecto a esto, Naruto tampoco.

Su relación era calmada con personalidades chocantes, pero el romance no era su fuerte. Los besos siempre fueron cortos y nunca apasionados. Eran besos sencillos que los hacían sonreír.

Los besos los llevan a caricias y estas a quitarse la ropa. No tienen experiencia y eso es lo que importa, porque se dejan llevar por las emociones. Él te mira y la lluvia se escucha.

Pronuncia tu nombre y se aferra a ti. No hacen más esa noche, solo se quedan así, no lo miras, no sabes cómo hacerlo. Esa noche que no tiene Luna, donde el cielo esta gris opaco y sigue lloviendo tu vuelves a dormir, algo golpeaba tu cabeza, pero lo ignoraste.

No eras humano, tan solo tenías momentos de lucidez emocional parecido al latido dolido de un corazón agonizando, solo eso, solo eran unos minutos, solo experimentabas el egoísmo.

Nauto tenía una respiración tranquila y ese lugar ya no era seguro. Mañana partirían, para que los ninjas no los alcanzaran, para que la verdad no te alcanzara, eres feliz con Naruto ahí, no importa si él no sabe nada, era mejor así.

Ya es un año y tus manos han crecido, pero no has madurado.

Hace frio esa noche y tú te aferras más a él. El país del Sonido no era tu hogar, por eso vagarías por otros lugares, hasta que puedas vivir lejos de todo lo demás.

Es invierno, el viento sopla y esa casita pequeña parece quererse derrumbar.

… …

Por un pequeño instante dejas de inspeccionar y te distraes mirándolo.

Con un simple yukata de un color verde grisáceo, observas como corre de un lado a otro, mirando, conociendo, como el niño que parece aún ser. Parece ser que no ha cambiado.

Simple instante, simple felicidad, caminas lento, mientras miras con detenimiento, él se mueve con ligereza, compra las provisiones, para otro largo viaje, uno más. La sensación de felicidad mientras él camina alegremente, se va desvaneciendo lentamente.

No sonríes, porque tú no haces eso, te sientes vacío, porque siempre lo has estado, pero con diferencia a todo lo demás, hoy tienes miedo a perderlo todo como en el pasado. Después de todo, ya tu tiempo se estaba acabando.

Han pasado 15 meses escapando.

Hoy hace calor en el País de la Tierra.

Él se acerca lanzándote una manzana que muerdes, es dulce y no te gusta. Él sonríe y eres capaz de tragar ese bocado, hoy eres consiente que Naruto puede dejarte, son tres meses desde esa pelea tan seria.

Pero en el trascurso de ayer y esta mañana no dormiste y pensaste que tal vez él pueda dejarte, sigues matando y el olor de la sangre se impregna en tus manos. Naruto no se acerca a ti al verte ensangrentado.

Ayer mataste a un ninja de Konoha, de sus labios salió que ellos estaban cerca y no tardarían en encontrarte y con eso a Naruto. Podías perder la poca estabilidad que habías conseguido a lado de él. Eso te molestaba. Por eso no importaba si solo era un viaje más, mientras él sonría y este ahí, no importaba tu seguridad o la que podía llamarse libertad para los demás, tu libertad tenía unos ojos azules y en ese instante un yukata verde.

Hace calor y los remordimientos te come la cabeza, pero él sonríe y todo está mejor.

Mañana volverán a partir.

… …

Tus piernas no se mueven, tu mirada se centra en la figura ensangrentada en ese monte de nieve, sus ojos parecen ya perdidos, algo te impide moverte.

Das un paso y luego otro, después quedas estático. Tu duro corazón insiste en latir rápido ante la imagen.

—Sasuke…— Pronuncia de corrido con la voz destrozada. Uno de sus ojos no se abre. Él extiende su mano dudando y te mira, tu simplemente no haces nada. —Me voy…— Su mano cae antes de que tu siquiera la atrapes. La sangre parece abandonar su cuerpo más rápidamente y algo de la escena te asusta más, él comienza a cerrar sus ojos, parece alejarse.

No fue tu decisión ese hecho, por eso no te gustaba, no era por nada más. No estaba bien lo que pasaba, no lo habías escogido tú, te estaban quitando la decisión de tus manos. Tu corazón se encogía.

Lo cargaste sin cuidado deprisa, hacia frio y tus manos tiritaban por ello, no por el miedo. Era solo que tal vez no estabas preparado para eso.

Otra voz se escuchó a lo lejos, Sakura te miraba sin saber cómo reaccionar y tú solo la ignoraste. Naruto que estaba en tu espalda ya no emitía calor. Sakura grito tratando de perseguirte, con lágrimas en los ojos, tal vez pensaba que lo habías echo tú.

Eso no importaba, tan solo te fuiste de ahí.

Así comenzó todo, pero tu aun no lo sabias.

No lo habías pensado. Tu camino se dirigió a un pueblito olvidado, en lugar de algún escondite de Akatsuki. En ese instante, te diste cuenta que no había nadie más en tu vida. La última estaba en tu espalda, casi sin respirar. Te desviaste y tu saliva supo amarga en ese momento.

Esa noche no pensaste en el porqué de esto, tan solo actuaste, no como un ser humano, tan solo con alguien que tenía algo que proteger para no sentirse solo.

… …

Existen mundos paralelos, este es uno, donde la historia inicial esta tergiversada mucho.

La historia principal se ha perdido y esta es la que hay. En este punto no importa eso.

En este contexto tú no estabas enamorado de él desde pequeños.

No habías estado enamorado de él toda la vida, eso sería una mentira. Tan solo reflejaste tus emociones humanas en él, por eso ahora sufres de histeria.

En este contexto lo escogiste a él.

El centro de tus frustraciones con una memoria olvidada, él. Una persona a la que podías crearle un pasado nuevo, donde tú siempre estuvieras presente y donde tú te dieras una oportunidad para conocer una familia.

Él era tu amigo, tu hermano, pero su manera de ser brillaba y te reconfortaba, por eso ahora no lo dejarías ir. Te había cautivado y te habías enamorado y al parecer él de ti.

Sus ojos brillan ante ese opaco día donde parece que el cielo llorara, pero no lo hace. Era un dia hermoso. No tenía fallas.

Son solo 5 meses que estas huyendo. El mira sentado ese patio trasero de la casa abandonada en ese lugar del país del Hierro. El clima es templado y el cielo gélido. Habían peleado y ahora te sientas a su lado él te mira y se acerca a ti.

No importa si es o no correcto, te besa por primera vez, es algo rápido donde ninguno cierra los ojos o se sonroja. Con la relación que llevan, tal vez ambos lo esperaban. Es especial, pero no romántico en el total sentido de la palabra.

Esa tarde no comentan nada, solo no hablan, los rencores quedan olvidados, ese patio destruido con ese pequeño estante donde flota un pez muerto, no es romántico, es triste, pero no importa, eso estaba bien, porque los ojos de él no reflejan tristeza.

En esa pequeña casa oriental destruida, ambos se encogen para que el frio no los mate, solo los dos acurrucados uno junto al otro durmiendo. Se quedarían ahí por lo menos un mes.

Naruto sonríe y todo está bien.

Desde ese día, Naruto no vuelve a preguntar ¿Quién era esa chica que los perseguía en el anterior pueblo? ¿Por qué lo ponía tenso ese tema? ¿Por qué ella conocía su nombre?… y ¿Por qué el intuía que la conocía?

_Sakura… parecía una flor apagada y casi marchita._

Hace frio en el país del Hierro, pero ambos juntos están bien, el mundo no, pero ellos sí, ellos sí.

La semana siguiente la cabeza de Sasuke tiene precio. Todos lo buscan, pero a él no le importa, porque en las noches sigue durmiendo acurrucado en los brazos de Naruto.

Eso importa. Ellos están bien, el mundo no, el mundo no.

… …

**Notas de Autora:** Este raro proyecto se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, en parte lo base en Física I, Teoría de errores (raro), pero no pude terminar de escribirlo y aun ahora tampoco. Habrá otra parte, claro solo si quieren.

Me gustan los saltos de tiempo.

A mí me gusto escribirlo.

Espero que les guste a ustedes.

Un review y sabrán como acaba esta historia =)

Gracias por leer.

¿Un review?

Miko no Yoru/Sexyperitaverde

Happy New Year


End file.
